Seeing You Again
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Half Moon has been waiting for Jay's Wing for a long time. Now she has been given a chance to see him once more. But she, along with Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, are about to figure out why Jay's Wing always disappeared and why he was not able to return to them. (Cover image made by Falconface)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Remember me? I'm the one who's writing that other Jayfeather story, 'Clearing the Fog'. Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be working on that, but this is a story that I wanted to do for a long time. JayxHalf is one of my favorite pairings. So yeah... Anyways, on with the story.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

Half Moon sat inside the cave as the howling sound of the wind blew upon the outside of their mountain home. Although the cold snow and wind froze the outside of the mountain, the cave inside remained warm, from the body heat emitted by the cats that lived in there. In every corner of the cave, cats pressed up against each other, trying to warm up their bodies and be as comfortable as possible. This act kept them all warm, and gave a sense of homeliness as they comforted each other in the cold weather. But Half Moon had none of that. Instead, she sat in one of the dark tunnels, far from the others, and watched as her tribe mates enjoyed each other's company. Although she was offered to join them, she refused every single one, not because she didn't want their company. But because she wanted the company of someone else. She wanted the company of the one she loved the most. The one who was once again was gone.

"Oh, Jay's Wing…" She said sighing. "…how I miss you so much."

It has been moons since she was appointed Stoneteller, and a moon since Jay's Wing left. Although Jay's Wing believed in her capability to lead the tribe, for her leading a tribe was more difficult than she had thought. There were now more responsibilities for her to do, and everyone now looked to her for the answer to their questions.

It was a stressful job and a tiring one too. Although she had support from some of her tribe mates, what she really needed was the advice of a cat she knew could help her in a time like this. The cat who always knew what to do and wasn't afraid to try new things. The cat who showed strength and bravery, and love and care. The cat she was in love with… The cat she promised to wait for…

"I'm still waiting…but when will you come back?" She said sadly. Her heart was filled with sorrow for her longing, but she knew that it would soon be rewarded if she continued to wait. She knew he'll never betray her. She knew that he will come back. The only question in her head was on how long it will take before he comes back.

"Stoneteller?"She heard some say. Although they were close friends, Dove's Wing still called Half Moon once in a while, just to put the tile into good use. She was so busy with her own thoughts, that she didn't notice two cats approach her. Turning her head to the side, she saw Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar standing, and giving her worried glances.

"Are you alright?" Dove's Wing said padding closer; with Lion's Roar close behind. "Were you thinking of him again?"

Sighing, Half Moon nodded her head in reply. "It's just that I miss him."

"I miss him too. I haven't seen my brother for a long time, but he'll come back." Dove's Wing said as she sat next to Half Moon. "He misses us too and his heart would tell him to return."

Half Moon smiled at what she said and nodded. Dove's Wing's words were comforting and it did help fill the empty feeling in her heart. But for some reason, her head wouldn't believe what she said. Although her heart said he would return, her thoughts said otherwise. It reminded her of the first time he disappeared and the grief and sorrow she felt. What if… What if he never returned?

"Yeah…" Lion's Roar said, sitting next to Dove's Wing. He was younger compared to the two cats, but it never fazed him to hang out with them. He liked having talks and going on hunts with them, and all three had become close friends. "…I never met Jay's Wing, but from the stories I've heard, I think he is a great cat. Like he is the cat who told as to go to our new home in the mountains, and thought us how to hunt here. When we needed him, he always helped us, so I'm sure he'll come back."

Half Moon grinned at the young cat and nodded. She remembered of the times when she was younger, not that she was that old, and the times she played, in the old territory, with Jay's Wing. The fun times they spent with each other. The happy feeling she felt when she saw him again. The soft touch of her his fur against hers. Those were the happiest times in her life, and she wished to relieve them. If not experience them again.

But her smile was soon replaced by a frown, when she remembered that he wasn't there and that it has been moons since the last times they saw him. She knew she made a promise, but she also knew that they may never see each other again.

"I just wonder where he is now. Does he feel lonely too? Is he thinking about us?" Half Moon asked, wondering where Jay's Wing was and what he was doing on his journey away from the mountains.

"Oh, he does miss you. As much as you miss him." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

Half Moon jumped in surprise as her fur stood up. 'Who was that?' She thought. 'I never heard that voice before. Has someone entered their mountain home without them noticing? If so, then how did they get in here?' All these thoughts swirled in her head as she, and the other two cats, turned around to face the source of the voice.

Squinting her eyes to see through the darkness, she saw who was speaking to them. Standing deep in the cave was a scrawny tom with blurred gray eyes. He had almost no fur, but had small patches of them all around him. He stood there watching them with a calm expression, but one could easily see that he was somewhat bored, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Who are you?" Half Moon questioned, positioning herself in a defensive stance and preparing to strike if needed. As far as she knew, he was an intruder, and intruders were not welcomed unless they stated their business. Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar did the same, and positioned themselves on her left and right. While the cats, which were resting in their nests, didn't seem to notice the commotion.

"My name is Rock…" The cat said. "…and before you try to kick me out, I would like to say something that might spark your interest."

"What would that be?" Half Moon asked, not wanting to play his little games.

"I could take you to Jay's Wing."

Those word alone lit a fire in her heart, as she heard something she wanted. To be able to see Jay's Wing again would mean the world to her. But why should she trust him? What if he's lying, so that he could trick them?

"How could we trust you? Jay's Wing hasn't been seen for many moons. For all we know this is a trick to fool us." Dove's Wing hissed, giving the cat angry glances. Although she too wanted to see her brother, trusting an unfamiliar cat was dangerous.

"Besides, what do you mean by take us to him?" Lion's Roar questioned. "Why can't he just come to us?"

"So many questions, always with the questions." Rock said annoyed. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust myself either. But if you want to see Jay's Wing, you would just have to trust me."

Just as he said that, as bright light filled the tunnel. It was blinding and intense, which forced the three cats to close their eyes and look away. As they did, Rock turned around and padded towards the bright light.

Half Moon, who opened her eyes and soon adapted to the brightness, saw Rock's silhouette walking toward the light.

"Hey wait! Come back!" She said before racing of towards him. The light was still blinding, but she followed the scent to catch up to him.

Dove's Wing, worrying about her friend's safety, raced close behind. She followed the scent and was soon behind Half Moon.

This left Lion's Roar standing there, as he watched the two she-cat's race off. Being left with no choice but to follow, since he was afraid that there was no time to call for help, he raced of and was soon behind them.

The three tribe cats walked through the bright light, careful to watch their step. But as they padded through the seemingly infinite void, they started to feel tired. Their eyes tried to close themselves as their body felt weak.

Half Moon tried to stay up, but her body was denying her request. She slowly went down, her legs giving up, as weariness drifted through her. The last sight she saw before falling asleep was Rock looking down at them before turning around to leave.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it, then let me know in the comments and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, and welcome back to another chapter of this story. I don't have much to say so lets just go to the story, so that I could stop wasting your time. XD**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 2**

Half Moon's eyes shot open as she finally woke up. Her head felt terrible, making it impossible for her to think and concentrate on anything. While her entire body felt sore. She started to wonder what the bright light was all about when she noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Rock was also gone. 'What happened?' She though as she begun to stand up. She had no clue what had happen, and was slightly confused about the weird light and cat. As she begun to stand, a weird feeling came upon her paws. Instead of the hard and cold stone of the cave, her paws touched the soft warm feeling of dirt. Looking down to confirm it, she was surprised to see that it was dirt beneath her paws. She immediately looked around, to make sure she wasn't imagining it, she saw lush green leaves and tall trees.

"W…what happened to the cave?" She asked to herself, as she continued to scan around. She saw that she in the middle of some clearing, which was surrounded by bushes and tall trees from a far. Wherever she was, it was clear that they were not in the caves or mountains. Looking above her, to see the clear open sky, through the trees, it was clear that she was no were near the mountains.

As she continued to look around, the groaning sound of Lion's Roar attracted her attention to the two cats that came with her. Looking behind, she could see both Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, waking up from their sleep. They tried to stand up, but their bodies felt steep, so Half Moon decided to pad towards them and help them up.

"Ohhh….." Lion's Roar groaned as he stood up. His muscles hurt from every move he took, but he manage to fight of the pain and stretch off the stiffness he felt. "…what happened? I feel like an eagle fell on top of me."

"Same here." Dove's Wing said as she stretched and looked around. "…what did that bald cat do to us, using his fancy light show?"

"Well I'm glad you two seem alright." Half Moon said, seeing no injury in them.

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, where's the weird cat, and what was the bright light all about?" Lion's Roar said, as he surveyed the land, only to notice that everything looked different.

"Ummm….where are we?"

"Yeah…" Dove's Wing said, as she saw the trees and bushes. "…this isn't the cave. Unless we somehow manage to bring trees in here, which I doubt."

"Alright, we know where were not, but the questions still remains. Where are we?" Lion Roar said as Half Moon begun moving to the edge of the clearing and looking through the forest.

Looking at the area, it reminded her of something familiar. Yet she couldn't tell what was so familiar about the place. The scenery seemed to match something in her memory, while the scents of plants reminded her of a time long lost. But what was it?

Growing curious, she decided to search around. So she continued to pad forward, moving through the forest and admiring all the plants. Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, deciding that they should stick with their leader, followed close behind.

Half Moon's nose took in the scents that were all familiar to her. But she wondered why they were familiar. They didn't have any of these scents in the mountains, since a lot of the plants here wouldn't be able to grow on the mountains. So why were they so familiar? Her eyes looked around, seeing the tree trunks and brambles that covered the forest. Seeing the beautiful flowers the bloomed above plants. A small memory lit up as she saw this, and with every step, the memory got closer. She continued to walk, when she suddenly caught an unforgettable scent. That was when it hit her.

She immediately raced towards the source, her heart racing, as excitement flowed through her. Her legs took her as fast as they can, as she weaved through obstacles and jumped over everything that blocked her way.

Her two companions gave her a confused look, seeing no reason for her sudden excitement, before racing after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Lion's Roar cried out as he tried to catch up.

"Yeah, slow down! What's got you excited anyways?" Dove's Wing said, as she followed her friend.

"We're here! I can't believe we're here?" Half Moon cried out in joy, making her two friends even more confuse.

"We're where?" Dove's Wing asked, not sure that she understood what Half Moon was saying.

"Here!" Half Moon said as she suddenly stopped and smiled at the view in front of her. The two cats stopped and had their mouth hanging in awe at the sight.

Right in front of them, seen through their eyes, was a great mass of water. Although you can still see the other edge from one side, it was still the biggest body of water the cats have seen. Its blue water shone clearly as the sun's rays made them glisten and sparkle, while the waves gently hit the shore. The beautiful sight left the three cats silent as they admired the lake. They kept quiet for a while, until Dove's Wing broke the silence.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yes…" Half Moon said nodding as the smile stayed on her face. "…we're back at our old home." The memories of the past flooded through her as joy and happiness run through her head. This was the place where she was born. This was the place where she learned how to hunt. Memories of having fun with friends reminded her of the good times she had here. While the memory of her and Jay's Wing spending time together reminded her of love.

"Ummm…wait. What do you mean by old home?" Lion's Roar asked. Although he heard stories of the old home, he did not know what it looked like. This place was completely foreign and new to him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You and your sibling were born in the mountains." Half Moon said, facing the younger cat. "Well let me explain. Way before we went to the mountains, which you probably know why we went there, we lived here, by the lake. This was our home and it brings so much memories to me, just to be here again."

"Well its glad to see this place again, and trust me, I'm overjoyed. But there is still the question of why we're here?" Dove's Wing said as she looked away from the lake to face Half Moon.

"Well the bald cat, I think he said his name was Rock, said that he would take us to Jay's Wing." Lion's Roar reminded. "How he got us here, I have no clue. But maybe, just maybe, Jay's Wing is here."

Half Moon's eyes lit up as her ear went up in joy. The thought of her love being here brought more excitement to her as she screamed in glee, inside her head. To be able to see him again and to be able to lay her head on his soft fur was a dream that she had been longing for a long time.

Dove's Wing looked at the younger cat and nodded. "Well that could be true, but how can we be sure that we can tru…" Her sentence was suddenly cut of when the sound of someone talking, and rustling leaves, caught their attention.

The three cats looked towards the direction of the noise to see three cats emerge out of the bushes. By the looks on their faces, Half Moon could easily tell that the three new cats were surprise at their presence. Immediately, Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar took defensive poses, keeping low on the ground, ready to pounce. But Half Moon just stood there and looked at the cat in the middle. It was hard to believe what she was seeing, harder than realizing that they were back on the old home. She just stood there and stared at the cat, her heart pumping faster and faster. Slowly she started moving her lips, in an attempt to say something.

"Is…is that really you?"

* * *

**Liked it? Let me know in the comments. I really like writing this story and I hope you like it too. So thanks for reading, and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. I also noticed that this story got into a community, so that's a plus. Yay!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 3**

Jayfeather sniffed the air as he blindly walked through the forest, his paws gently touching the dirt. Although he was blind, and not able to see in front of him, Jayfeather had no trouble navigating the forest. For he knew which way to go, the reason for this was the constant cycle of going through the same path, over and over, while gathering herbs. Even if he had something that blocked his way, he would just be able to sense them and go through the side. So if someone saw him, and didn't know he was blind, one would think that he was like any other cat. Jayfeather had great confidence in his ability to walk around the forest, gather some herbs, and go home safely. But as usual, his overprotective brother suggested that someone should come with him, during his herb gathering sessions. So he found, to his great annoyance, himself being dragged around the forest, as Lionblaze and Cinderheart led the way.

To make things a lot more annoying, Lionblaze and Cinderheart spent the entire time talking about how much they love each other, which made Jayfeather sick. Ever since they left camp, the two cats have been walking ahead of Jayfeather, tail entwined, and whispering, "I love you…' and other affectionate stuff like that.

Although Jayfeather was glad that Lionblaze had a mate, who loves and cares about him, he still found their public displays of affection really annoying. Especially when it was distracting him from gathering herbs.

Their purrs echoed through the forest, and entered his ears, as it distracted him from his concentration. He already had his ears down on his head, trying to show his annoyance. But the two were oblivious of this, since they couldn't see him, as he walked behind them. Jayfeather started to wonder if the they really wanted to help him or not.

But as Jayfeather continued to walk behind them, he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy inside him. Although he was a medicine cat, and knew that they couldn't fall in love and have mates. There was still a time where he wasn't a medicine cat. A time where he can see and fight. Be a sharpclaw and hunt. A time when he had some to love, that loved him back.

Giving out a quiet sight, he shook his head and he tried to push away does thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried to forget them, they always came back. How couldn't they? They were thoughts of a happier time, when he could see and run around the forest, while being able to catch pray. Memories of cats who didn't take pity on him, and knew him as a brave fighter. Memories of a certain cat he loved, a beautiful she-cat. A cat he cared about and wished was beside him.

"Hey, Jay, you alright back there?" Lionblaze said, his voice distracting Jayfeather from his thoughts. Going away from the memories of the past, Jayfeather returned himself to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Jayfeather said, grumpily. He still couldn't believe that Lionblaze always treated him like a kit. Out of all the cats, he couldn't believe that Lionblaze, his own brother, pitied him the most. Although he understood that he just wanted him safe, the way he treated him was just plain annoying. He expected his brother to be more aware that he didn't want anyone's pity.

"Well, sorry…" Lionblaze said looking behind him. "…you don't need to, wake up the entire forest and make a fuss about it."

Jayfeather just snorted in reply and remained quiet. He was in no mood in dealing with his brother right now. All he wanted to do was get herbs and go back to camp. Plain and simple.

The three cats continued in their journey, as Jayfeather remained silent behind them. They were getting near to a patch of herbs, located near the lake, Jayfeather knew about. The gray medicine cat couldn't wait to get the herbs, so that they could finally go back.

But as they emerged out of the bushes, and into an opening, he heard the surprise gasp of the two cats with him. Jayfeather was puzzled by this and remained their standing as he wondered what was wrong. He could sense that something was wrong, as if there was danger in front of them, from the emotions emitted from both Lionblaze and Cinderheart. At first, Jayfeather thought that they ran into a patrol from another clan. But that idea soon burst, when he heard a soft and familiar voice, ringing in the air.

"Is…is that really you?"

Jayfeather's blind blue eye shot open, as he heard the familiar voice. His ears perked up, as his interest on the situation grew. The voice was the voice he hadn't heard for a long time. The voice that he heard in his dreams and imagined in the day. The voice of a cat he knew, from another life. The voice of his love, Half Moon.

But, how? Half Moon was dead, since long ago. She was gone, and is with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It would be impossible for her to be here. The voice he heard must just be a memory, stored long ago, and slowly leaking out of his head.

"Jay's Wing!" He heard the same voice cry out in joy, as the sound of paw steps headed towards him. He could sense the cat getting closer to him, and as she did, her sweet scent registered in his mind. A small smile formed on his face, as he inhaled the fragrance. The scent made his heart beat faster and brought joy in him. This showed that he wasn't imagining the voice of his love, and that she was actually here.

But before the cat was able to get near him, the golden warrior with him blocked her path. Lionblaze stood in-between Jayfeather and the she-cat, claws unsheathe, teeth bared, and hissing. This cause the other cats to give angry glances at one another as the situation got tense.

"If you touch my brother, I will personally make sure you don't make it out this alive." Lionblaze warned. He then turned his head towards Jayfeather and said:

"Jayfeather, get out while you can. I want you to go back to camp and warn Bramblestar about these loners."

Jayfeather let out a short hiss of annoyance at this. 'Sure, now he believes I can trek through the forest on my own.' Jayfeather though. Instead of following his brother's orders, Jayfeather stood there and started to pad towards the cat.

* * *

"Who are you to order Jay's Wing." Half Moon hissed, as she felt anger rose through her. This golden cat, thinks that he's strong and all, but she knew she could fight him. Or die trying. Her anger came when the golden tom, looked at Jay's Wing and ordered him like a kit. Jay's Wing was a strong fighter, yet this cat wants him to run. Does he doubt his ability to fight? "Jay's Wing was one of the strongest and bravest sharpclaw in the lake, when we lived here!"

"Listen, we don't know who this Jay's Wing you are talking about." The other cat, a smoky gray she-cat, said.

"What do you mean you don't know about him?" Half Moon heard Dove's Wing cry out. "He's right over there. Are you mouse brained or something?"

The gray she-cat obviously took great offence at what was said, and growled at Dove's Wing. Half Moon was about to hiss, so that she can warn the she-cat to back off, when she suddenly notice Jay's Wing in front of her.

To the surprise of both the golden and gray cats, Jay's Wing stood in front of her, staring with a blank expression. She looked back at him, with a smile on her face. Looking at his eyes, she couldn't help but feel joy and warmth, as she stared at his marvelous blue orbs. But there was something wrong. She couldn't tell what it was, but his eyes were missing a certain spark in them. But she only though about it for a moment, for she was too busy enjoying his presence.

His wonderful scent entered her nostrils, as she enjoyed the smell. It was a scent she would not have forgotten and the scent that told her that it was really him. Although it was covered by an unfamiliar scent, she still knew that it was Jay's Wing. Her true love.

"H…Half Moon?" Jay's Wing said hesitantly, unsure if it was really her. She just interpreted the hesitation at his doubt of seeing her.

Hearing his voice again made her heart leap as she pushed forward and rubbed her muzzle against his. The feeling of their fur brushing was amazing, for she missed his touch so much.

"Oh, Jay's Wing, how I missed you." She said purring, as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She felt all her emotions, which were piled up and hidden, ready to burst, as she tried her best to control them. She tried to hide her feeling from others, not letting them know what she felt. She thought that by doing this, the pain would disappear. But it didn't, instead the pain stabbed deeper.

So know, with Jay's Wing with her, the emotions were starting to come out. As the joy pushed out of her heart. The feeling of love, his warm body against hers, made her feel something she hadn't felt for a long time.

She felt Jay's Wing stiffen, which slightly surprise her, when she suddenly nuzzled him. But his body soon softened as he nuzzled her back. She could hear a purr erupt out of his throat as he smiled at her. She knew that he was happy to see her too, as the two cats were finally united again.

"I missed you too." He said, as she felt his tears stream down his cheeks and onto her.

They stayed like that for a long time, nuzzling one another as purrs escaped their throats. The joy they felt was great and they didn't want to move, let alone leave each other's presence. It wasn't until a loud shout, from the golden tom, did they break away.

"Can someone tell me why Jayfeather is nuzzling that loner!"

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. You can tell me what you think about it in the reviews. So thanks for reading and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
